


Droves Of Surprises

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Other, Some Not Very Descriptive Monster Killing, original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-03 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: It's reader's birthday, and the day doesn't go exactly as planned, with surprises popping up at random times





	1. Nothing Had Changed

The morning light was as bright as ever, shining through the window and illuminating everything around you as you laid in bed. Peeping your eyes open for a second, you caught a glimpse of the time on your clock before pulling the covers over your head and closing your eyes again; you still had 10 more minutes and there was no way you were getting up yet.

When your alarm went off, you threw off the covers that were shielding you from the light, exposing yourself to the full brightness of the daylight and the full loudness of your terribly annoying alarm.

Slamming off the annoyance and throwing your feet over the edge of the bed, you turned your head to glance to the other side of the bed that lay empty of a body. Raising up and fixing the sheets on the bed, you made your way over to the closet, throwing open both the doors to look at all the clothes you owned.

Deciding it was the perfect day to wear something different than normal, you started skimming through everything you had in front of you until you came across a shirt you had bought a long time ago, it was something you had bought because you loved the look of it but always felt a bit uncomfortable wearing because it was just so different than what your normally wore. It was just too nice to wear for your line of work anyway and it probably would get ruined on other day than today.

Pulling out the shirt and finding your nicer pair of black pants that basically went with everything, you hauled them off into the bathroom, starting the water before you hung them on the door. Pausing just before you closed the door, you decided against closing yourself in the room and letting the room become to humid as you knew no one was going to be bothered by your noise today anyway.

Taking a long shower, one where you definitely spent way too much time just standing below the falling water, you finally pulled yourself free of the perfect feeling stream and turned the water off. Yanking down your towel and beginning to dry off, you slowly made your way over to the door and flipped on the fan for the room, hoping to clear out the fog and humidity quickly.

Peaking your head out of the room and toward your clock, you cursed at yourself when you saw you only had 10 minutes to get ready. Throwing your towel back onto its spot on the shower curtain rod, you quickly threw on your clothes, and began to make your hair and your face presentable despite only having a tiny bit of mirror to work with due to the humid fog still covering it.

Finally deciding you had messed with your hair for long enough, you jogged your way downstairs, stopping yourself once you left the bottom step and sitting down to begin to pull on your shoes. After making sure that they weren’t going to fly off the moment you took a step, you slowly stood up and double checked yourself to make sure you had everything you needed for the day.

Pausing for a moment, you found yourself glancing behind at the empty desk that sat only just 10 feet from you, and feeling a little bit of ping of sadness, you sighed.

“Only 2 more days.” You whispered to yourself just before you made your way out of the store, turning around once outside to close and lock the doors. After tugging on the handles of each door to make sure they were actually locked, you placed your keys back into your pocket and turned yourself around, looking about the area for a specific van.

Noting that the van was no where to be seen, you rolled your eyes and lowered yourself to sit on the stairs. Although aware of Nico and Nero’s record of being consistently late, you somehow thought that maybe today they would be on time, despite nothing having changed since the last time they were late.

Letting your eyes wander down the street and watching the people going about their business, your attention was captured by the sudden sound of screeching from down the street only a few minutes after you had sat down. Standing yourself up, you watched as the Devil May Cry Mobile Unit flew around the corner and then the road, barely following the traffic rules of the area as it came flying toward you.

Sighing at the sight, you tapped your foot lightly as you heard the sound of the brakes on the van, the loud screeching indicating that the brake pads needed to be changed again, and saw the van sliding to a stop sideways just before the stairs you stood on.

Waiting until the van was completely stopped, you stepped down and carefully slid open the door, peering inside the van that resembled a junk yard inside.

“Sorry we’re late!!” You heard from the front of the van. Turning your heard to see Nico grinning at you, and you returned the smile before looking at Nero, who was pale in colour and who had a death grip on both the seat he sat in and the seat belt around his body. Stepping inside, you closed the door behind you, and began to remove some of the misplaced tools on the seat behind Nico. “An’ happy birthday too!”

“Thank you!” you grinned as you sat down.

“Ready to head out?” Nico asked as she turned herself back to the steering and shifted the van into gear. Humming your confirmation, you turned toward Nero who was still pale in colour and who had only let up on his death grip a little bit.

“Er, happy birthday!” He said when he caught your eyes on him. Seeing a small smile from him for just a moment before the van began moving again, you couldn’t help but chuckle. Buckling yourself into your seat, you placed your feet firmly on the ground and then thanked Nero.

“You ready for what we’ve got planned today?” Nico asked as she glanced into the rear-view mirror at you.

“I am! I’m very excited.” You admitted as you watched the area pass outside the window from you seat. “Thanks for the ride too.”

“Oh, no problem! I love driving out here, it’s such a nice drive!” Nico said as she rounded a corner a bit too sharply, sending tools on the floor flying to the opposite side of the van as you sat, and causing Nero to grasp onto his seat and seat belt with a tight grip again. Feeling a smile come across your face, you turned yourself slightly in your seat to see out the window more easily, watching as the town passed by quickly outside.

Hearing Nero almost yell at Nico to learn to drive better, and Nico returning the almost yell back about how she’s a good driver, you sat and listened in on the two bickering at each other, chuckling occasionally as you heard them go back and forth for the entirety of the trip to Fortuna. 


	2. Awfully Exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a 3 part story, as I apparently don't know how to not use so many words in a short story.

Seeing the beautiful landscape and extravagant buildings of Fortuna pass by, you couldn’t help but feel your excitement grow inside. As you took a second to try to remember the last time you had come to visit everyone, you couldn’t help but yelp as the van was suddenly halted in place, pulling you out of your thoughts. 

“Oh, these sons of bitches again!” you heard Nico say once the van was fully stopped. Pulling your seat belt off and jumping up to the front quickly, you saw a hoard of both Pyrobats and Hell Caina causing chaos in the middle of the streets just down the road. Hearing Nero unbuckle himself from his seat and pulling out his Blue Rose, you followed suit and turned to the back of the van to look for a weapon. “I’ve got a new toy sitting on the back bench you can grab!” you heard Nico call to you as you hopped over the scattered tools.

Reaching the back of the van, your eyes caught the toy Nico was talking about: a pretty typical looking shotgun. Confused, you picked up the gun and checked over it as you turned back around toward the front.

“Trust me, it’s got more to it than you can see.” Nico said as you slid open the door of the van, stepping aside just as Nero threw himself out of the van and toward the monsters. Following behind Nero, you grabbed some shells just before you stepped out of the van and faced the nearby enemies.

Loading up your shotgun with 3 shells, you watched as Nero effortlessly swung his Red Queen into 2 Hell Caina before he turned to fire his Blue Rose into a Pyrobat, causing it to explode and splatter all over the ground.

Gritting your teeth as you pumped the shotgun, you watched as a Hell Caina made its way over to behind Nero, its scythe held high above his head. Calling out a warning to Nero, you took aim quickly at the imposing threat and fired off a round at it, surprised and thrown back when an explosion left the barrel of the shotgun and when smoke completely covered your line of sight of the battle.

Falling onto your butt by the recoil of the gun, you couldn’t help but cough at the smoke that had filled the air. Looking down at the shotgun you still held, you lifted it back up to re-pump in a new round, before pointing it back toward the battle that was behind the wall of smoke.

“Could’ve given me a warning about that recoil, Nico!” you yelled as you waited for the smoke to clear up more. Hearing an apology coming from the direction of the van, you were finally able to see the still ongoing battle again. Turning your eyes to where the Hell Caina you shot at once stood, you saw only the legs of what was once a Hell Caina laid on the ground near a scythe. Impressed by the lack of monster that was left behind, you aimed your shotgun to what appeared to be the last Hell Caina around.

Calling out once again to Nero, you watched as the man ducked down at the sound of your voice just before you fired off another shot, your body braced and ready for the hard knockback from the weapon this time. Holding your breath as smoke once again filled the area from the explosion, you rolled yourself away from the smoke in an attempt to see if you had hit your target, grinning as you finally were able to see the lack of demons in the area.

Sighing in relief, you looked down at the shotgun you held and turned the safety on before placing the gun over your shoulder. Catching sight of your clothes, you felt a tinge of sadness at the view of dirt and gunpowder that was now completely covering you. Switching the shotgun to your other hand, you noticed that your hand was completely covered in a thin layer gunpowder as well. Puffing your cheeks out a little, you looked up to Nero as he walked over to you, he himself covered in demon guts and blood and a bit of dirt as well.

“Well, that certainly was exciting!” he said as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the defeated demons. As he turned his head back around to face you, he noticed your face and chuckled. “What’s with the face?”

“My clothes are ruined!” you said as you gestured your hand over yourself. “I thought I could look nice for one day, but of course that one day there has to be demons in my path.”

“I’m sure that you can wash all that out, or, I mean, you can also just buy some new ones, right?” Nero asked as he made his way back to the van.

“Yeah, with all the money Dante and I have, I’ll just go buy a whole new set, hell, maybe a new wardrobe while I’m at it!” you retorted as you followed behind Nero, slowly stepping into the van and closing the door behind you as he made his way back to the front seat. Sitting yourself back down on your seat, you proceeded to buckle up again and turn to face the other two in the front as Nico began to drive everyone down the road once again.

Pulling up to Nero and Kyrie's house, you grinned as you saw Julio, Carlo, and Kyle outside playing, excited as you hadn’t seen them in such a long time.

As the van stopped and you heard it be put into park, you pulled yourself free from your seat belt and jumped up as Nero pulled open the van door and stepped outside. Gesturing for Nico to go first, you followed behind her as she also stepped down and you turned yourself around to close the door once outside.

“Hey!!” hearing a voice call loudly from behind you, you swung yourself around to see all 3 children running full speed at you. “Happy birthday!!” they yelled as you threw your arms open in preparation of the incoming children, and you couldn’t help but grin as you braced yourself for their impact.

“Wait, don’t, you’re gonna ge--!!” you heard Nero yell out just as the 3 children ran into you, the force of them pushing you back against the van and causing a puff of dirt and powder to fly off you, coating the air, and the children, as it settled.

As the air cleared, you heard giggling from the children, each of them wrapped tightly in your arms as you hugged them tightly.

“Thank you!” you said as you hugged them. Hearing a sigh a little ways away, you looked up from the kids to Nero, whose face showed amusement at the situation.

“Now you’re all filthy! You’re definitely not allowed inside until you’re hosed off; we don’t need all that dirt floating around the house.” He said as he looked over you and the children slowly. “Come over this way.” Gesturing at everyone before turning around, Nero made his way toward the hose on the side of the house.

Turning your gaze from Nero down to the children still clinging onto you, you chuckled as none of them moved and they all pouted. Slowly lifting up all 3 of the unmoving kids, you carefully but firmly held onto them, using your bent legs to hold them up as you waddled your way over to where Nero was now waiting with the hose.

“We have some clothes you can borrow inside.” Nero said as he watched you make your way closer, a small laugh coming from him as he watched you struggle a bit carrying the children. Hearing a laugh suddenly from the garage, you turned your head to see Nico laughing at you carrying the children as she walked over to Nero. Stopping just before Nero, you grinned at Nico and Nero as you held onto Julio, Kyle, and Carlo.

“I’d appreciate that! Now, lets wash off this ick.” You said as you set down the kids. Feeling as water poured over your head, you shook your hair out as you watched completely black water fall to the ground. Closing your eyes as more and more grime was washed off you, you waited until you no longer felt water being poured on you before opening them again.

“Nico, can you go grab all the towels we have inside?” You heard Nero say as he started to wash off Julio. As you ran your hands over your head and through your hair to try to squeeze out as much water as you could, you watched Nico head inside.

Catching the towel that Nico threw at you when she returned outside, you started to dry off Julio as Nero washed off Kyle and Carlo. Hearing a giggling from the garage, you looked up to see Kyrie standing in the doorway inside holding some clothes and watching you.

“Seems like it’s been an exciting day for you.” She said as she stood there.

“Very exciting!” You said as you grabbed another towel from Nico and helped dry off Kyle as Nero began to wash himself clean of all the monster gunk still on him. Once everyone was adequately dried off, one by one everyone went through the garage into the house as Kyrie handed each person a new set of clothes and told everyone to leave their dirty clothes in the hamper near the stairs.

Heading into the bathroom and changing into some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, you felt relief to be free from the grime of gunpowder and dirt that you had been caked in for almost an hour now. Opening the bathroom door when you were done changing, you walked your way over to the stairs and placed your old clothes in the now rather full hamper before making your way into the living room where everyone was sitting except Nero.

“Oh yeah, happy birthday by the way!” Kyrie said as she noticed you walking into the room. Thanking her with a smile, you sat down on the couch and glanced around the room. “Nero’s taking a quick shower, he said he had some stuff still stuck in his hair that he wanted to wash out better.”

“Makes sense, he was pretty coated in demon ick after the fight.” You said as you looked at Kyrie. Lifting your legs up onto the ottoman, you shimmied a bit in place to get comfortable. Sitting and talking for a while with Kyrie and Nico, Nero walked out from the hall after a while, completely clean and free of any previous grime. As he sat down and joined the conversation, you thanked him and Kyrie for the spare clothes you were wearing.

“No problem at all, we’ll try to soak the dirt out of your stuff with the kids’, hopefully we can get the most of it out.” Nero said he looked over to you, and then to Kyrie, giving her a look for a moment. Kyrie nodded at him and slowly stood up. “Speaking of…” he said as he turned back to face you. “Us all and the kids have a little surprise for you.”

“Surprise?”


	3. Awfully Sweet

Being told to close your eyes and wait a moment, you listened and waited as you heard several noises around you. Losing track at which noise was coming from each person, you tried to listen to the footsteps of all those around you. Unable to tell who was who, you say and waited.

“Alright, hold out your hands,” you heard Kyrie say right in front of you. Complying and holding your arms out straight in front of you, you waited for a moment before feeling something rather heavy being placed in your hands, and as you moved your hands to grasp the item, you felt your eye brows furrow as you wondered what you were holding.

“Alright, open your eyes!” came Nico’s chipper voice. Opening your eyes and looking down, you saw an extremely large cake in your hands, one that was larger than you had ever seen before. Atop the cake, your eyes traced the outline of the edge that was covered in a messy amount of frosting, and in the center of the cake was…some sort of scene happening.

Knowing immediately that the kids had helped with the cake based on the child-like quality of the picture on top, you looked over to Kyle, Carlo, and Julio, smiling at them lightly.

“Did you all help make this?” you asked to them.

“We did!” Carlo said as he walked closer to you. “That’s you!” he said as he pointed to a vaguely human looking part of the cake. “And that’s a monster you beat up!” he continued as he pointed at another part of the cake. Glancing between the human and monster on the cake, you let your eyes wander to another part of the cake, one that only took you a few seconds to recognize.

“Is…that Dante eating pizza in the background?” You asked as you giggled.

“It is!” Kyle said as he moved closer too. “Nero said we should include him too.” Hearing all the kids giggling, you thanked them and smiled as you looked over the cake again.

“And thank you all too,” you said as you looked up at Nero, Kyrie, and Nico. “This is adorable!”

“We all worked really hard on it!” Julio said next to Nero. “Nero messed up the first one though, somehow it caught fi—”

“Hey, let’s cut this cake up and start eating!” Nero said suddenly, quickly covering Julio’s mouth and laughing. Seeing Kyrie roll her eyes before walking toward the kitchen, you couldn’t help but chuckle.

When Kyrie returned with plates and utensils, she offered you the knife first to grab the first piece. Momentarily wondering if you could cut off an obnoxiously large piece just for yourself, you chuckled to yourself as you actually cut a normal sized piece off the corner of the cake. Handing the knife over to Nico, everyone one by one slowly grabbed their own piece of cake before sitting down in the living room.

Sitting and eating and chatting with everyone, you felt content with the day and how it turned out, your belly full of rather amazing cake and your heart full of happiness from being around your friends. As the kids finished eating and ran off, you grabbed their plates from them as they left, and began to stack them of top of yours.

Reaching and taking the adults’ plates as they finished too, you rose to your feet and walked to the kitchen to set all the plates in the sink, briefly looking outside and noticing that the sun was setting. Looking at the ticking clock on the wall, you heard Nero call out to you.

Knowing that the roads only became more prone to monster prowls, you turned and walked your way into the living room, seeing both Nero and Nico already standing.

“Ready to go?” Nico asked as she checked her pocket for her keys.

“Yep!” you said as you walked your way over to the garage door, grabbing your shoes and sitting down to put them on.

“I know today’s visit was cut a little short ‘cause of the monsters, but you’ll need to come back again soon.” You heard Kyrie say as you finished putting your shoes on. Standing up and turning toward her, you nodded and held out your arms a bit.

“I will! Very soon too.” You said as she hugged you. As Nero and Nico walked out through the garage, you called out a goodbye to Julio, Carlo, and Kyle, and hearing them call back a goodbye, you made your way into the van. Settling yourself down in your seat once again, you fastened your seat belt and leaned your head back against the seat to watch out.

The trip back was nothing special, though you did notice a clean up crew working on clearing the opposite lanes of the highway from the monsters you and Nero fought earlier. Smiling a bit as the efficiency of Fortuna to keep up on their roads, you continued to look outside at the passing scenery, the hills and ocean becoming harder and harder to see by the minute as the sun slowly hid itself below the horizon.

As Nico pulled the van up to the store, you clicked yourself free from your seat, slowly stretching out, you turned to Nero and Nico, the former looking about 2 seconds away from sleep. Thanking them, you slid open the van door and stepped out, turning yourself around and waving at the pair before closing the door. Stepping up onto the stairs of Devil May Cry, you waited and watched as the van drove off, chuckling as it made a far too sharp turn before disappearing from sight.

Spinning about on your foot, you stepped up to home, eyes looking to the door handle as your hand reached for your keys. Pausing as you noticed the door slightly ajar, you felt a bit of panic rise inside you. Had you not closed the door completely earlier? Or did Morrison come by earlier to drop something off?

Using one finger to slowly pull the door open slightly, you peered through the small crack between the doors and listened for a moment. Hearing nothing, you pulled the door open more and crept inside, lightly placing your feet on the stone flooring. Not turning around, you closed the door behind you, making sure to turn the lock on the handle before you released it.

Placing your keys in your dominant hand and flipping open the small blade you kept on them, you let your eyes wander the room. There were a few lights on, illuminating the room only enough for you to be able to walk through without running into anything. Nothing seemed to be displaced, and nothing seemed to be missing either, but taking the entirety of the store did remind you just how messy the store was.

Thinking about how you’d spend tomorrow cleaning the store, you slowly began to make your way inside, still treading lightly on your feet. Beginning to see around the corner, you placed your hand on the wall as you stepped up to the wooden floor.

Pausing as you heard a noise, you tensed up and quickly hopped behind the desk, back against the wall and heart racing fast. Taking in a deep breath, you slowly peaked around the corner, waiting for another noise to occur. As you listened, you heard footsteps coming from behind the door, and from the amount of them, you concluded it was just one person inside.

Evaluating your options, you decided to use a sudden attack to throw off the intruder. Taking long, light strides over to the bar, you looked over the shelf and grabbed the heaviest bottle you could. Wishing you could go into storage to grab an actual weapon, you stared at the door blocking your path, knowing exactly how loud the creak of the hinges was. Turning back to the door you were still hearing footsteps behind, you slowly slid your way over to it, grasping the bottle tightly in your hand as you reached to the handle.

Counting down slowly in your head, you squeezed the handle to the door for a moment, taking a deep breath before throwing open the door, arm coming up quickly to raise the bottle above your heard as you threw yourself through the door frame.

“Whoa!” you heard only a second after you stepped into the kitchen. Pausing at the familiar voice, you continued to hold the bottle above your head as your eyes focused on the source of the voice: one Dante covered in some sort of dust. Blinking at the man in front of you, he mirrored your shocked look for a few seconds before letting out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” you asked with a little bitterness in your voice. “I thought someone had broken in!” Watching as Dante wiped a small tear from his eye, you let your eyes look over the man again, finally realizing that Dante was covered in some sort of flour. “Are you…baking something?”

“Well, I was trying…” he admitted as he turned his gaze to behind him. Following his eyes and stepping around him, you caught sight of a rather burnt looking piece of baked goods. “I think the oven’s broke.”

“I think you’re broke.” You muttered as you lowered your arm down finally, slowly setting the bottle on the counter as you looked around the kitchen. Noting the walls that were covered in flour as well, you turned your eyes back to Dante, who was trying to remove the baked good item from its tray with little luck.

“This is a lot harder than it looks to do apparently.” You heard Dante say as you stepped up next to him, your hands coming up to help him try to remove the food from its container. Feeling how firmly baked on the food was, you grabbed Dante’s hands and made him let go of it.

“Whose recipe were you following?” you asked as you intertwined your fingers with his, cringing a bit at the feeling of unbaked food now sticking to the insides of your fingers.

“It was one I got from Morrison.” Dante said as he pulled you closer to him.

“Morrison?” you said with surprised. “He bakes?”

“Apparently!” chuckling at Dante, you looked up to him as he slowly pulled both of your arms out to the sides, and as he stepped one foot out to your side, you caught the hint and followed his lead, following his foot with your own as he set a rhythm. “Happy birthday, by the way. I know it’s almost over but…” Shaking your head at him, you hummed a little as you both danced, both of your feet making footprints in the flour covering the floor. “Tomorrow, we should go out. Somewhere nice maybe?”

“Sounds like a plan,” you said as leaned your head against Dante’s chest.

“I…wasn’t able to get you anything nice, but I think going somewhere new would be nice.” He said as slowed down to a stop, reaching his hand up to run his hand through your hair.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want anything anyway.” You said as you raised your eyes up to look at Dante. “This is all I wanted anyway.”


End file.
